


A Little Jealousy

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Jealous!Luffy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Law gets propositioned after the strawhats save yet another town. Luffy's unimpressed.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 14
Kudos: 370





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxxxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxxy/gifts).



> Back with my first LawLu fic in a while. This turned out really cute I think, so hopefully you all agree. This is day 14 of my FicMas event and it's dedicated to Luxxxy -- I know it took me a while to get around writing this, but hopefully you enjoy!

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Fourteen

 **Dedication:** Luxxxy

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** LawLu

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**A Little Jealousy**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

At first, Law hadn't really understood what was going on – and when the thought had crossed his mind he'd immediately dismissed it. This was _Luffy._ God knew that the last thing Law would expect from him would be negative emotions of any kind – let alone _jealousy._

But then again – he considered as he watched Luffy run about doing whatever he wanted without a care for others – perhaps it made sense after all.

It had begun when they'd landed on this island in the new world – he forgot the name; didn't care in all honesty. They'd made short work of (by they, he meant he'd been dragged along because Luffy refused to leave things alone) some bandits that had taken over the town, and it had resulted in a very happy group of people throwing them in a feast as celebration – because of _course_ it did.

None of that had triggered Law's concern though.

What had, however, had been the way Luffy had glared ( _glared!)_ at one of the island women. She'd been rather vocal about how she'd like to pay him back for his help _properly_ (he shuddered at the thought – he was quite gay thank you, and very much not interested in sexual _anything_ ) and he'd been quite clear with his refusal.

She's backed off somewhat after he'd reiterated a third time, but he'd felt her eyes on him since. Her _and_ a few of the other women on the island.

Over the course of the night, everyone had gradually gotten less sober – save for Luffy; the younger boy proclaimed that alcohol tasted gross, which was just so _Luffy_ – and their advances were slowly beginning to become more obvious.

As one of the girls approached him, he wanted to growl in frustration. Just one moment of peace – was that so much to ask for?

A sultry smirk graced her lips, her glossy black hair shining in the moonlight and her pace skin looked like it was glittering.

“What are you doing over here, Mr Pirate? Surely you'd rather be in the middle of the fun,” she said lightly, waving towards where Usopp and Chopper were singing away in the middle of the party.

Shaking his head lightly, he glared at her. “I'm quite fine over here,” he assured her coldly.

She didn't seem deterred in the least, shrugged. “But surely you must be bored. I can think of much more _exciting_ things you could be doing if partying isn't for you,” she suggested, her meaning clear.

He snorted, flinching a little when her hand came to brush over his shoulder lightly. His skin was crawling, even with the fabric barrier.

“Torao!”

The shout shocked him from his stupor, and he cursed, switching himself and the lady from before so that Luffy ended up tackling Law to the ground instead of the girl.

Whether Luffy had been _aiming_ for him, predicting that he'd shift the woman, or whether he'd been hoping to knock her over was unclear in that moment.

Coughing a little at the weight of Luffy, he scowled at the sunshine boy who was grinning at him, his lips only centimetres from Law's own.

“Shishishi,” he giggled, making not move to shift from his place.

Sighing, Law slowly forced himself to sit up, not the least concerned when it put Luffy in a rather intimate looking position (especially since he barely moved back).

“You idiot.”

Luffy pouted and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off when the woman snapped out of whatever shock she'd ended up in and rushed to his side.

“Oh my, are you okay?” she asked, reaching down to offer her hand.

But as her hand got close, Law watched Luffy's own slap it away. It wasn't a hard hit – not given his usual strength – but it was by no means gentle.

Hissing, the woman frowned at Luffy. “You should be more careful, knocking people down like that. And just what was that for?”

Luffy frowned. “Torao can get up on his own. He doesn't need your help.”

While that was true, Law didn't understand why this was such a big deal. Frowning, he considered the boy in front of him, before realisation dawned.

Of course there had been something between them from the moment they'd met, years ago – something that had prompted him to enter a war zone and save the rubber dumb ass – but neither had spoken on the subject. In fact, Law had beginning to if he'd imagined it, but there could be no mistaking the look in Luffy's eyes right now.

Possessive.

If it were anyone else, Law might have bristled at the thought. He wasn't an object to be owned, and he wasn't a person to be caged.

But this was Luffy. He didn't even know if the boy was _aware_ of what was happening, though he'd wager not given his history.

Sighing, Law shook his head.

“As I had been about to tell you, Miss. I'm utterly uninterested in your proposal.”

For a moment, the woman stood there, her mouth gaping as she looked between the two captains, before she huffed, crossing her arms. “You can't be serious. _Him_? You're turning me down for _him?_ ”

Raising an eyebrow, Law scoffed. “I wouldn't be interested either way, but if you must know then yes – I am turning you down for him.”

With an irritated noise, the woman stamped a foot in annoyance before heading back towards the party; leaving the two boys to themselves.

Left alone, that darkness that had clouded Luffy's eyes a minute ago left, and all that remained was the same sunshine boy that he'd come to know so well.

“What was that all about?” Law asked finally.

Luffy tilted his head. “Huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Law narrowed his eyes. “I've never seen you look so annoyed.”

considering for a moment, Luffy just shrugged. “She was annoying me.”

It would be nice to live so simply, Law couldn't help but feel, shaking his head lightly. “Why?”

Luffy seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook his head. “I dunno but I don't really care. I'm a _pirate_ Torao – does it really matter?”

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. “I suppose not. But what if I had wanted to go with that girl. What then?”

The shock on Luffy's face was almost comical. “But you wouldn't.”

“How can you be so sure.”

Puffing out his cheeks, Luffy narrowed his eyes. “Because Torao's mine.”

Law raised an eye brow at that, scowling. “I'm not an object to keep, Luffy-ya,” he reminded firmly.

Luffy frowned before shaking his head. “Not an _object_ , Torao is much more precious then some _object_ ,” he scoffed. “But you're still mine. And I'm yours. So everyone should leave you _alone._ ”

He couldn't help the chuckle that left him at that. “And when did we decide this?”

“I decided this on the last island,” Luffy said; an undertone of 'duh' in his tone.

Shaking his head, Law thought about arguing but decided against it, too warm at the declaration to really angry about it.

“Okay, Luffy-ya. On one condition.”

“What's that?”

“Kiss me.”

Luffy frowned, his cheeks tinting a little pink. “I'm... not sure how to,” he admitted finally.

For some reason, that actually came as a shock to Law – though now that he consider everything it shouldn't. Luffy always was more innocent and he couldn't picture the rubber boy actually having any interest in those kinds of activities.

“Would you want to try it?” Law asked after a moment; unwilling to push the younger boy into anything.

For a moment, Luffy considered it quietly before nodding finally. “If it's with Torao then it's sure to be good.”

Law's lips twitch into a very small smile at that before he leaned forwards to press his lips gently against Luffy for a moment, more of a peck than a real kiss.

“Again?” Luffy asked after a moment of deliberation; a smile forming on his face.

Sighing like it was a chore, Law leant forwards again, this time pressing his lips against Luffy's lips for a little longer.

When he pulled back, he smirked at the flushed expression on Luffy's face – unused to seeing the boy so off guard.

“Again?”

Chuckling, Law shook his head.

“Just one more.”

Luffy huffed, his cheeks puffing out again. “But Torao,” he whined, “why?”

Rolling his eyes, Law gave him a stern look. “One more or none.”

Sighing, Luffy grumbled but agreed, melting into his final kiss and grinning brightly when Law pulled back again.

“Come and dance with me?” he asked.

Sighing, Law smiled slightly. “Only one.”

Luffy's even brighter grin (how is that even possible?) was well worth the sore feet he had later from considerably more than a single dance.

But Law figured he should be used to this sort of thing now (especially since this was only the first of many similar future occasions).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this maybe check out my other LawLu fics, leave a comment and come shout at me over at Shellsan.tumblr.com!~


End file.
